Her Date with SpongeBob
by myownmistress
Summary: Jade wants a new tattoo. Fluff-ay, sweet pea.


**Fluff. I love it on a sandwich. **

_**Her Date with SpongeBob**_

Beck was never used to waiting. Everything he had ever desired was promptly handed to him on a shining silver platter.

Not Jade.

She was sure to delay their every meeting, knowing his patience would always wear thin. This time was no different.

He sat restlessly on a seasoned bench, lullabies as old as time itself woven through its seams.

But, he presumed, that was the entire reason their relationship withheld. The reason why it swayed but never would falter. Not to say that he didn't love her, her did, but she was spontaneous and, quite francally, mortifying. She keeps him on his toes with her unpredictability and he adores it.

He exhaled and grinned at his sudden acknowledgement.

"What are you so _smiley _about?"

He quickly looked up, startled at his girlfriend striding over to him. He shook his head in response, velvety black hair strewn in front of his eyes, blanketing them from the Sun's rays. Her feather-light hair bounced with every step as minuscule explosions took place every time her heeled boots clashed against the pavement.

She seated herself on his lap, flicking his temple in the process.

Just one of the many quirky things Beck abhors to love about Jade.

With her long, arousing legs lounging in front of him, Beck couldn't help but to allow naughty thoughts to enter his train of thought.

"You were supposed to meet me here a half an hour ago," he stated while stroking her knee, lethargically making his way up to her thigh.

"Eh."

Jade does what she wants, when she wants to. There's absolutely no changing it.

"Did you get my coffee?" She swatted his hand away from the base of her leg, giggling at his immaturity. She hates it when he contradicts her, making everyone go "ooohhh," when he talks back. But she loves it when he does these stupid things. It makes her look smart.

"Yeah," he reassured. He reached down to the foundation of the bench to retrieve the lidded cup, careful not to spill any of the precious contents. He handed it to her, along with a note of caution.

"It's already cold, **Jade**."

"Taste's better like that, **Beck**."

She gripped it with both hands, like a child holding a quilt with memories stitched into every uneven piece of fabric.

He smiled.

She liked her coffee hot, steaming even. But if she confronted him for not keeping it warm, she'd incriminate herself for not arriving on time. Meh.

"I'm going to get another one," Jade suddenly spoke, interrupting Beck's thoughts yet again.

He'd have to have a talk with her about it.

"No!" she exclaimed, as if it were obvious. She nudged him with her foot whimsically.

Still hurt, though.

"Then what?" he asked, chuckling with agitation. With Jade being who she is, some crazy scheme was sure to lodge itself onto her thick skull. It worried him greatly.

She coffined her hand into her skull covered and bag, instead of pulling out a shard of glass, revealed a creased piece of paper. She briskly shoved it against his Beck's chest, urging him to unfold it. Never one to deny her anything, he swiftly did, skillfully maneuvering his fingers across the paper.

It illustrated a tiger lily, her prized flower, with a single tear hanging gracefully on one petal, threatening to fall and flood the measly paper.

"Err… you want a copy of this?"

She kicked him.

"I want to get this tattooed on my side," she smirked, pride twinkling mischievously in her eyes.

"Are you sure? You already have one."

Beck never really did like tattoos, especially on his girlfriend. The star on her forearm was present only because she had gotten it before they'd met. He cringed at the thought of having something drawn on his skin, eternally present. He just didn't want her to feel the pain of getting one again, even if she desired it.

"Yeah, I want to make everyone envy me even more at the beach, " she stated, snickering. She changed her position so that her head could comfortably rest on his shoulder.

Perhaps if she wasn't so obstinate, he could've changed her mind.

"Whe-"

"Tomorrow."

She was already fatigued with all of his stupid questions.

* * *

A knock came through the door, interfering with her weekly date with SpongeBob Squarepants. She didn't bother to fix her hair; the sweat pants and over sized shirt were dazzling enough.

She unlocked the door and forcefully swung it open, revealing an equally horribly dressed Beck.

She was silent. So was he.

Without breaking eye-contact, Beck began to roll up the sleeve of his shirt. Underneath it was the tiger lily; orange and red hues and an aqua colored tear were printed on his skin.

"I got it so you wouldn't have to."

**Hope you liked it, cause I didn't. Ohh, and for all of you Bat lovers out there, Cat/ Beck angst comin' to your computer screen soon! **

**If you review, I'll be sure to put in a good word for you when I talk to the Easter Bunny. **

**We're besties ;)**


End file.
